fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Albiore
Albiore (しろしま Shiro Shima lit. White Island), officially known as the Kingdom of Albiore (アルビォレおうこく Arubiore Oukoku), and also called the White Empire (しろていこく Shiro Teikoku) is a great, old, northern kingdom which was very powerful and influential in the past. However, 400 years before, during the dark times caused by the Black Wizerd, Zeref, the Kingdom was eleved to the skies in order to scape, using a giant Lacrima Core, charged with an seemingly infinity amount of Wind Magic, to put all the Kingdom in the sky. This Core, occulted below the Capital, Albion, sustains the Kingdom within the sky, and it is divided in several floating isles, which compound Thirteen Archipelagos Several countries in the Peninsula below the Pergrande Kingdom, inclunding Fiore, has historical registers of it's destruction by a giant meteor collision four hundred years ago, a conclusion developed by the colossal crater lefted on the ground after the Kingdom was rised to the sky. However, serveral religious groups in the North believe in Albiore as some sort or Paradise above the clouds, calling it by the nickname Heaven (天国 Tengoku), by the rare visualizations of it, as the Kingdom's sky area is cloudy and stormy Background Albiore is one of the oldest and first countries to appear in the world, quickly taking over the control of neighbor areas and achieving the status of Kingdom. The firsts registers of it's existence date between the year of V900 and X100 These accounts reveals the Kingdom's commercial nature, with a high merchant activity and also a progressive nature, as they we're one of the first ones to discover the uses of the Lacrima, having a giant underground store of Lacrima, who was very explored by the Kingdom During X300, 400 before the current century, the Black Wizard Zeref caused chaos throughout all the world. Through the southern-most areas we're the first ones to be affected, after some time, the north was also affected. In order to survive the destruction wave caused by him, the Kingdom used a giant magically-charged Lacrima Core, charged with Wind Magic, to rise the Kingdom to the skies, also creating a large cluster of clouds, who occult it. The Core, positioned below the Capital, sustains the Kingdom until today Through the years, the fact of don't knowing about the end of the destruction, the Kingdom denizens started to believe that the world below them was destroyed, and the colossal crater caused by it's rising has created the common belief that the Kingdom was destroyed by a large, giant meteor. However, Northern religious groups started to believe that the Kingdom is a sort of Paradise or Heaven above the clouds, as rare visualizations of the Kingdom occured through the years Political Informations The Kingdom of Albiore is governed by the Albiore Family. Althrough originally others are the Royal Family, the Albiore was an scientist family who created the idea of the rising, and after that, they we're ellected by the people to be the new Royal Family. Their ruling was exceptionally good, being only single exceptions, one of them the actual King, Zether Albiore, who, after the wife's death, became a careless King, creating many Rebel Factions against him. His Court is compounded by his High Advisor, Siara Kronus, and his Lost Paradise, a group of Seven Generals, each one being the highest authority of a part of the Albiore Military. All of the seven were known to be criminals sentenced to death by different crimes, but are highly skillfull in magic, and thus, had their lifes spared by the King in order to serve the Kingdom. Each of them gained a title and a nickname, the latter substitutes their real names, and all people only call them by these names, as their true identity is a state secret, and only the Royal Family, the High Advisor and their Friends known their true names Actually, the Kingdom is suffering by the constant Rebellions, which are causing many treaths to the military, who is currently divided in Seven Regiments to have better effects in defending from them Originally, the Kingdom has also an secret organization, responsible to clean up their bad work through illegal means, the Dietrich Society. However, it was disbanded when no longer needed, but, in reality, the Kingdom only stopped of supporting it, and now, it exists in the shadows as a assassin organization. Today, a team, the Twin Ravens, exists with the same purpose of them in the past, but under the King's direct command In the Kingdom, Guilds exist, but the Mages are seen to be more individualized The Kingdom itself is compound by several floating islands, divided in Thirteen Archipelagos by their nature. Their ruling state is the Monarchy and their currency is the Albali, which is divided in Golden Phoenixes, Silver Benus '''and Bronze Rukhs'. Ten Bronze Rukhs corresponds to one Silver Benu, and ten Silver Benus corresponds to one Golden Phoenix Military Albiore's military was once a united conjunct, leaded by the High Guardian, who is responsible by leading all the military. However, the constant rebel attacks made the King's decision of dividing the military into Seven Regiments, each one leaded by a general of the Lost Paradise, a group of criminals who are spared of their crimes in order to save the Kingdom, as the highest authority of each Regiment. This are the Seven Regiments: Inner Auditors The '''Inner Auditors' are like the Civil Defenders. However, they only protect the capital, being the smallest Regiment, however, the most powerful. They are known by never fail in eliminating a threat. They are the only ones whose the General is not known by the people, as he never appears in public, and only a few ones known his identity Their General is called by the nickname Pride, and his title is the Arrogant Spy Net The Spy Net is a special part of the Military, in which only invited ones can participate of them. They are essencially, as the name says, a great network of spies, working to accumulate information, and, althrough the second smallest Regiment, they are the most effective of all Their General is called by the nickname Envy, and her title is the Jealous Law Enforcers The Law Enforcers '''are known by acting behind the lines, usually responsible by inquisitions, and generally serving as major authorities, and is common see they acting with the Civil Defenders. This is the third smallest Regiment Their General is called by the nickname Gluttony, and his title is '''the Voracious Peacemakers The Peacemakers several times works alonge with the Knight Legion, as their basic mission is stop the rebellions. However, the Knight Legion is responsible by stopping rebel groups, and the Peacemakers deal with the popular, non-specialized rebellions Their General is called by the nickname Sloth, and his title is the Indolent Dragon Guardians The Dragon Guardians are responsable by the guard of the Albalis. Each cargo, independent the island it is going, is protected by a group of Dragon Guardians. This is the third greatest Regiment Their General is called by the nickname Greed, and his title is''' the Avaricious''' Knight Legion The Knight Legion '''is basically a common army of soldiers, who work against the rebels in order to defeat them. This is the second greatest regiment Their General is called by the nickname Wrath, and his title is '''the Furious Civil Defenders The Civil Defenders are the greatest Regiment, and is basically compound by the common guards, responsible the leading with minor crimes within the cities. They are known to mantain the order, and generally are working with the Law Enforcers to maintain the order Their General is called by the nickname Lust, and her title is the Lascivous Religion The Kingdom official religion is a non-theistic religion, the Nirvana. This religious group acts as a independent state, having their own military, the Holy Legion. They had several cathedrals and churchs through the Kingdom, and their main creed is about seven virtues (Hope, Love, Digilence, Charity, Temperance, Justice and Courage), and the future blessings by performing them Aside of this, many minor cults exist through the Kingdom Geography The Kingdom's division of flying islands into thirteen archipelagos is good to divided the necessites between them all, as their areas are classified by the natural areas. Aside of the islands, the Kingdom is enveloped by the Sea of Clouds, a sea-like cloudy area in the sky, in which flying ships, using Wind Magic, are used to cross through the islands. Around the Sea of Clouds, is the Clouded Hell, a eternal, giant storm of diverse sky phenomena, with constant electral discharges, heavy winds, powerful blizzards and pearcing rain: * Storm Bay - The Storm Bay is the most distant area from the Capital, being bordering the Clouded Hell. It is known by the constant turbulences in the Sea of Clouds, and has the greatest merchant activity in all the Kingdom. The greatest city is Zeus, a giant, merchant city with a giant black market inside * Great Forest - The Great Forest is a giant tropical forest area, inhabited by the most different types of creatures. Is the less evolved area, and the only cities and towns are in the coast. The greatest city is Snotra, a city in complete harmony with the nature * Underworld - The Underworld is compounded by the minor and lowest islands. Several areas are in a state of permanent night, as the shadow of the greater islands above occult all the sunlight. The surface is the home of several mortal creatures, and the population and cities are all underground. The greatest city is Dvelberg, a vast city beneath the ground with an artificial fountain of light, known as Fake Sun * Sun Crown - The Sun Crown is a vast and arid land, with canyons, deep valleys and several mountains. It is completely arid and has little to no fountains of clean water. The greatest city is Bast, a city protected by great walls build around a great oasis * Golden Sea - The Golden Sea is a great area, known by its large stores of gold and other precious metals, as well as precious jewels. It is the richest area. The greatest city is Midas, a great fortress made of precious metals * Water Lands - The Water Lands are the area with the greatest amount of water, being hundreds of rivers, lakes and waterfalls, in which the greatest activity is fishing the Winged Fish. The greatest city is Salacia, a city in the middle of a lake * High Mountains - The High Mountains are the greatest and highest islands. They are a montainous area, with deep canyons and chasms, including the Hades, a giant and endless abyss who falls directly to the ground below the Kingdom. The greatest city is Nidavellir, a city who serves as a militar fortress, protected by the great wall of Fort Ruffus * Cold Tundra - The Cold Tundra are the coldest area, being the northern-most islands. Almost all the scenario is ice, with frozen lakes, constant blizzards and cold weather. However, below the ice caps, is the Forest of Erda, a great forest who survives below the ice since the Kingdom's rise. The greatest city is Khione, a great city who survives in the eternal frost * Bright Sands - The Bright Sands are compounded by the desert islands, with several sand dunes and stone ruins. Here is the headquarters of the Nirvana. The greatest city is Avicena, the administrative center of the Nirvana * Deep Woods - The Deep Woods is, basically, a great swamp, with several dangerous creatures, and high trees, blocking the sunlight. The darkest part of the archipelago is frightened by the legends of evil beasts inhabiting the area. The greatest city is Midgarden, a city above the mountains * Green Valley - The Green Valley is a great and vast area of green meadows and great fields, with the main actitvity being agriculture and the greatest danger is the powerful and heavy winds. The greatest city is Cheres, a city who became great after being a village in a great crossroad and now is a great merchant area * Southern Ruins - The Southern Ruins was, in the past, one of the greatest areas, having the greatest diversity. However, after trying to conquer their independence, a war between them and the Kingdom destroyed the Ruins and lefted the survivors of the genocide to survive with their own knowledge, as the King's punition to them was lefting them apart, offering only the basic. The greatest city is Kairos, a giant city in the past, and now, ruins crumbling to dust and stones, but containing the greatest quantity of survivors and is the central of the rebels * Elysium - Althrough referred as a Archipelago, the Elysium is, in really, a single, giant island, with a little amount of cities, however, being the Kingdom's heart and having it's capital and greatest city, Albion, in which the King and the Nobles resides Trivia * The Archipelagos seems to act as separated states who has their own politics